Underbrooke Pawnshop
The Underbrooke Pawnshop is an Underworld location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the twelfth episode of the fifth season. This location is based on Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. History }} }} Later, Mr. Gold comes to the pawnshop looking for his father, and finds a note Pan left for him, which gives him free rein of the shop. After dumping some ingredients in a cauldron, Mr. Gold harnesses a crystal and directs it to find his son Neal, not knowing the latter has already moved on to a better place. Since he specifically wants to see his child, the crystal shows him Belle in Storybrooke instead, cluing him in on her unknowing pregnancy. Mr. Gold, shocked by the revelation, drops the crystal ball, which shatters into pieces. Sometime after telling Belle about his true nature, Mr. Gold returns to the pawnshop, where he studies the chipped cup, the ultimate symbol of his and Belle's love for each other. Belle comes in and enlists his help to protect their unborn child from Hades, except she forbids him from using dark magic. She believes there might be a way to turn his dark magic into light magic, and asks him to prove he can be a purveyor of good. He, however, wants to protect his loved ones, even if it means using dark magic. Mr. Gold eventually relents to her idea after she demands his cooperation if he wants a future with her. They research spell books, but none of them say how to turn dark magic into light magic. After he insists her plan is impossible, an upset Belle storms out, as he follows her out. Outside the shop, as Belle turns to respond when he tries to stop her from leaving, an arrow loosed by Gaston misses the both of them and hits the building wall. Mr. Gold escapes Gaston by teleporting himself and Belle to safety. Later on, Belle places a dummy of Mr. Gold in the shop's backroom in order to lure Gaston in. When Gaston falls for the trick, she steps out and tries to talk to him about his unfinished business, as she wishes to help him move on. She shows him the Her Handsome Hero book that she found in his locker, which causes Gaston to reveal his bitterness over his choices leading up to his own death. At first, Gaston is shocked to learn Mr. Gold is now Belle's husband, but he quickly mocks her for falling in love with a monster. After condemning Gaston into the River of Lost Souls, Belle sadly regards the Her Handsome Hero book, as Mr. Gold tries to persuade her to stop feeling guilty. She laments over what she did to Gaston, and the fact she could live with her actions if Hades had kept his deal. Instead, it's made her realize what she did was selfish and just to save Mr. Gold's life. Mr. Gold offers her an alliance now so they can defeat Hades together, but she decides to right things on her own. Belle later returns to the pawnshop with a Sleeping Curse prickle and tells Mr. Gold about her plan to pause her pregnancy indefinitely while he works on defeating Hades. Mr. Gold attempts to talk her out of it, especially since he won't be able to wake her with true love's kiss, however, she orders him to bring her back to her father in Storybrooke so he can uncurse her instead. Once she pricks her finger and falls asleep, Mr. Gold catches her and places her body on a rest couch. As Belle remains asleep, Mr. Gold talks to her sleeping form, in which he apologizes for not being the man she wants him to be, and that he'll do things his way to protect their child. Directly after getting Hades to rip up the baby contract, Mr. Gold returns to the pawnshop and attempts true love's kiss on Belle, but it fails. Pan suggests it didn't work because Belle doesn't fully accept who he is. In another deal, Pan offers a replica of Pandora's Box to Mr. Gold, in exchange for a living heart to revive himself. Mr. Gold later shoves the procured heart into his father's chest, but Pan can immediately tell something is wrong with it. Only then, Mr. Gold reveals that, while he did rip out Robin Hood's heart, he did it for show in case Pan or his Shadow were watching. Instead of a real heart, it's an enchanted wineskin with water from Acheron. When Pan demands to know why he did this, Mr. Gold confirms that he is ensuring his father can never get a happy ending. After being pushed away by Mr. Gold, Pan writhes in agony over the fake heart in his chest, before dissolving away into green smoke. Mr. Gold then grabs Pandora's Box, absorbs Belle into it, and takes the box with him to the portal. }} Notable Items *The chipped cup *A duplicate version of Donna and Stephen *A spinning wheel *The straw doll *Ale of Seonaidh *A crystal ball *Peter Pan's pipe *Spell books Trivia |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *A rose arrangement in a metal vase is sitting on a table in the backroom of the pawnshop. It is an Underworld duplicate of a decoration in the foyer in Rumplestiltskin's castle in "Heart of Darkness".File:116WhereSheIs.png Appearances References Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Underworld Locations